The programmer
by Sekai -The World
Summary: A small Fiction on my story version of certain someone that could fit the role of the "Programmer".


**The programmer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats and about the last paragraph contain the dialogue in Episode 13. **

**Warning: I am still studying so please try to ignore my grammar errors you found and forgive me.**

**Chapter One and Last**

Who is the programmer?

The long forgotten programmer which programmed the** Shadow Player**.

The programmer that find love in this cruel afterlife.

The programmer who lost his love.

The programmer who waited for her return.

The programmer who went insane for her.

The programmer who turn himself into a NPC because of her.

The programmer who created the shadows to prevent others like him.

The programmer who was forgotten by everyone.

I shall tell you his story…

Across the stair case outside the school, two figures in different uniforms could be seen together. The boy who wore different uniforms than other students had a pale red color hair with dark eyes. The girl who was standing on the stair case had long silver hair with gold-yellow eyes.

The boy suggested to the girl, that they should stay together to prevent others like them, to help them get over the regret. Little does he know, the girl he was talking to also wanted to get over her regret. The boy then hugged the girl tightly and confessed his love. In his embrace, the girl said her regret. The boy didn't want the girl to disappear. But he loved her, so he sent her off with his embrace. Then… the girl was gone, leaving the boy to his own despair.

Days passed by without company, the group of friends he was once surrounded with was gone, leaving only him behind.

Why didn't he move on?

Because there was no regret to move on.

Why is there no regret?

Because he was alone in this afterlife school.

What was the purpose of staying here anymore?

To wait for her return of course.

When would she be here?

…

Days passed…

Weeks passed…

Months passed…

Years passed…

Decades passed…

The silver girl that the programmer longed for never came, including any other humans. The programmer waited and waited, his love for the girl fighting against the patience of waiting for her return.

The love for the girl lost.

The programmer loved the girl; he loved her so much that he couldn't bare the pain and burden waiting for her return. To him she was the other half of his soul; the other half of a soul could not live without the other.

He snapped.

He wanted to meet the girl in the real life. He wanted to get over his regret. But there was no human here except him only. No one could help him to move on. He lived his days in sorrow and despair with loneliness while crutching on the memories of his friends and the girl.

He wanted to die.

He had no reason to stay here anymore, so why was he still here? Was he fated to be the one who helped others to move on when there was no people?

He hated his fate.

There was only two ways to die in afterlife.

One was to move on.

The other was to turn into a NPC.

The programmer couldn't bare the loneliness any more. Through the search at his loved' place, he found something could granted his wish.

Angel player.

The system that could shape this world was now in his hand.

With the Angel player he alone could become the god of this world.

He could have all the power and lived for eternity which was longed by a lot of kings.

…However, the Angel player didn't suit his purpose.

Instead, he reprogrammed it, editing it and making it into a more evil, fearsome system.

The Shadow player.

The system that turned the NPC to monsters known as Shadows and human to NPC, the system he once fight against, was now created by him.

All preparations were completed, its time for him to end his loneliness in this fake world.

Except that he couldn't bare the thought of having someone else being in the same situation as him. That's why he created his own NPC, if there was love ever being produced in this world again. The Shadows would appear and hopefully that they could get over their regrets like his friends did.

_Project Shadow player:_

_Do you wish to turn XXXXXXXX XXXXXX into a Shadow?_

_{Enter}_

_Request confirmed._

.

.

.

His story didn't end here.

At somewhere, in an unknown time before the events or after the events, the programmer appeared again.

"Where… is this?"

The pale red haired programmer found himself in a place that look like a school. However he couldn't remember anything about himself.

"You are awake?"

"…You…"

"Welcome…"

"…to the "Like-hell-I'm-dead Battlefront."

.

He meets the girl he longed to meet again, to put her in his embrace, but he had forgotten about her.

"Then prove it! If I'm already dead, I can't die agai…"

…

"Hand sonic."

And he was stabbed in the heart again.

.

At the same stair case, he embraced the girl tightly and confessed to her again. But…

"Because, I…"

"I really…"

"Love you."

"I love you."

The silver haired girl didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you my feelings, I'll disappear."

"Why?"

"Because I came here to say thank you to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to stay alive because of your heart."

"Even now, the heart is beating in my chest."

"My one regret was being unable to say thank you to the person who saved my life."

"I wanted to tell you so badly that I got lost and wandered here."

"No way…" The programmer could not believe this.

"But how did you know it was me?"

"I realized it the first time I stabbed you."

"You didn't have a heart."

"But just from that…"

"You regained your memories when you were sleeping on my chest."

"Your body recognized the sound of its own heartbeat."

"No way…"

"Please, Yuzuru…"

"Say what you said earlier once more."

"No… I can't!"

"You'll…"

"You'll disappear!"

"Yuzuru!"

"Please!"

"I just can't do it!"

"Yuzuru!" He didn't want her to disappear.

"Let me believe what you've always believed!"

"That living is wonderful!"

"Yuzuru…"

"Kanade…"

"I love you." But he loved her too much, he would wish for her to gain happiness.

"Let's be together forever…"

"Thank you, Yuzuru…"

"Stay with me forever!"

"Thank you…"

"I love you Kanade!"

"Thank you so much…"

"Kanade!"

"Thank you for loving me."

"Please don't disappear!"

"Kanade!"

"Kanade!"

"This gift of life you gave me…"

"Thank you so much."

…With that her regret was fulfilled, and she disappeared from his arms.

"Kanade!"

He screamed her name, wishing that she would return to him again. But he knew, this was the best choice for her.

Nobody knows what happened next, did he become the programmer like I said? Did he found his 'successor'? How and when did he move on?

All those, is for us to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically this was a thought of mind who could be the programmer. I thought that Yuzuru fit the round of the programmer but like I said, it was for us to imagine and find out. Please review and give me your opinions on this Fanfiction and your opinion on my view of Yuzuru being the programmer.<strong>

**Note; Otonashi Yuzuru ISN'T the programmer, this is just a merely imagination of mine so don't be miss leaded.**


End file.
